The Legend Of Zelda : Chaos Chronicles Pt 1
by Tyler Gibbard
Summary: The first chapter of a 10 chapter series


-Chapter 1 : The Beginning

Thunder boomed across Hyrule Field. Rain plummeted down, unending. Lightning struck as if the gods themselves were fighting. Link and Zelda ran as fast as they could. Their pursuers yelled and bellowed behind them, thirsty to see these two humans blood spilled. "Hurry! They're right behind us!" Zelda screamed. They scrambled through the ruins until they saw Korok Forest in front of them in the distance. Link looked back and saw the monsters dismounting their boars and were running full force towards them. He pushed Zelda to run ahead, then turned around to face the monsters. " Dont do this Link! Youll die!" Zelda screamed. Link seemed unfazed by her pleas. He stood there, unmoving, a fire in his eyes. Zelda stood, shocked, and as she turned to run, something struck her right shoulder blade. Then she saw nothing.

She woke up, barely able to open her eyes. She could feel the rain on her skin. She could feel a foreign warmth between her legs, on her back, and on her side. She mustered what strength she could and moved her hand down her body. Her fingers slide past her stomach to her area. The warmth met her fingers. Blood. She was bleeding. She lifted her hand to her side. The same foreign warmth met her fingers. A blade, as dark and red as the blood moon, was sticking out of her side. She grasped it and yanked. Her piercing scream was muffled by the pounding rain and thunder, as if to mock her fraility. She continued to yell and moan, she had never felt such terrible pain before in her life. It was like the blade was continually stabbing her, yet the blade had been removed. She held her side and cried, unable to take the distress she was in. A shadow of something caught her peripheral. She tried to focus her sight on what it was, then screamed out in shock. Link had been slain. One of the creatures had sturck him through the chest with a long, evil looking lance and pinned it in the ground, making a horrifying statuelike corpse. The lance pulsated with purple and pink energy. Zelda couldnt believe what she was seeing. Her face held a terror that no young woman should bear. Tears streamed down her face. She looked away, unable to witness such a sight any longer.

She looked ahead of her and saw she was no more than twenty feet away from the forest. With all the strength she could muster, she crawled. The mud was thick as she pulled herself through it, her body shaking with displeasure as she shut out the body's will to stop. The thunder boomed louder. The rain intensified.

She pulled herself with the last bit of strength she had, then stopped. She made it to the first tree of the forest. She curled herself up to its trunk. She had never felt so alone. So defeated. Frail and naked, she layed there, crying. "So this is how I am going to die." She muttered to herself. "Have I been that horrible of a person for the gods to allow me to be raped and abused like this?" Her crying intensified, then trailed off. She couldnt keep her eyes open anymore. She managed to take one more look around her, then let herself fall asleep.

The thunder boomed. The rain continued. The lighting clashed as if the gods themselves were fighting over some unobtainable glory. And Zelda, the princess of Hyrule, beaten, bloodied, and naked, drifted off. Her life force leaving her body. It seemed she was no more. And the land would one again fall into chaos.

Chapter 2 : A Light Unknown To The Dark

Voices. Two of them. Distant. But there. One feminine. A very light voice. Filled with hope, and happiness, and purpose. She was speaking calmly, concerned about something. The other manly. Honorable. Also with purpose. He was speaking just as calmly, sounding concerned as well.

She felt a hand touch hers. It gave her energy. She slowly opened her eyes. As the focus slowly came, she saw a handsome man staring back at her, smiling. "She's awake Azalea." The man said to the woman. Azalea hurried over, smiling. "I'm so glad your awake. I thought we lost you. When Tyler brought you here I thought this man went nuts and beat up such a pretty girl. But he told me what happened to you." She turned to Tyler and asked him to leave for a few. "So we can have girl talk. We dont know exactly what happened to her, so I want to give her at least the decency of another females presence to talk to." "I totally understand my love. Ill go round up dinner." Tyler said as he turned around and left.

"Ok sweetie. What happened to you?" Azalea asked.

Zelda sat there for a minute, staring at the ceiling, then slowly started to reminisce about what happened.

"I was kept prisoner in a screwed up slavery trade after the bandits ravaged Hyrule town. We walked for months, going to camp after camp. The other girls were mercilessly raped and beaten by these savages. I was kept as a trophy because of my beauty and figure. But one day a wandering swordsman came and slaughtered the bandits keeping us captive. The bandits retaliated and killed all of the girls except me. He grabbed me and we ran. We ran so much and so far. Then the leader, a ravenous man named Melphis, came after us. They chased us to the Hyrulian Ruins and then..." Zelda trailed off, her eyes welling up with tears. "Take your time. Noone else here but me sweetie." Azalea said, grabbing Zelda's hand. "They shot me in the back with an arrow and I passed out. When I woke up, i had a red blade in my side and blood pooling from my...lower area. He raped me. I pulled out the blade and crawled to the closest tree to me. Then I fell out. Now Im here." She hurried and finished. "Whats your name? Azalea asked. "Ze...Zexia. My name is Zexia" Zelda studdered. It would be better they not know who I really am. These people are too sweet to have death and destruction ruin their peace.

"Well Zexia, get you some rest. I'll come wake you up in a few hours to rewrap your wounds and walk you to the tavern for dinner. Sweet dreams love." Azalea said as she walked out the house. Zelda slowly layed down, wincing slightly as the stab wound stung still. She stared at the the ceiling for a few minutes and smiled. This place was nice. The house she was in was hand build. Every log laid by these villagers hands. Even the air smelled peaceful. She breathed slowly and closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall asleep. Maybe she would find peace here.


End file.
